Burbujas
by ShugoFairy
Summary: 'Aburrido, simplemente aburrido' Con esa palabra describía su verano Hiyori Iki, hasta que unas burbujas y cierta persona cambian su punto de vista.- One-Shot, YatoRi.


¡Hola!

Les traigo un One-Shot, del anime/manga Noragami. Que últimamente me ha tenido viciada, este será Yatori {YatoxHiyori} ojala que lo disfruten. n_n

Por cierto, Noragami no me pertenece, es de la gran **Adachi Toka**.

_**Capitulo Único.**_

''_**Burbujas''**_

''_**El amor te atrapara cuando menos te lo esperes. ''**_

Aburrido, simplemente aburrido.

Todas las vacaciones eran lo mismo, nada me llamaba la atención, me sabía las calles de memoria más que de las de mi propia ciudad.

Todos los veranos, iba de viaje con mis padres a un lugar muy conocido por los ricos, si no tienes una casa de veraneo ahí, no puedes considerarte de la alta clase.

Como siempre íbamos allí, mis padres varias veces me ofrecieron invitar a mis 2 únicas amigas, pero estas preferían pasar tiempo con su familia, claro está, en vez de acompañarme.

Así eran mis vacaciones de veranos, Aburridas.

Aunque, hubo un día que no fue aburrido, es más, ahora tengo una razón para no decir ''aburrido'' venir a este lugar de ''Alta Clase.''

Era el antepenúltimo día antes de regresar a mi lugar de residencia de todo el año, fuimos con mis padres a dar una vuelta al centro de este lugar 'aburrido' definido por mí. Lo único que me entretenía es mirar la artesanía, la tienda de libros, hasta algunas veces la tienda donde venden accesorios. Cabe mencionar que eran alrededor de las 18:00 hrs. Así que seguían abiertas la tiendas, cerraban tarde en vacaciones.

Luego de eso, fuimos a dar una vuelta a la plaza o parque, como quieran llamarlo, un lugar lleno de bancos, arboles, niños jugando, gente paseando, etc.

Mis padres se sentaron en una banca, andaban melosos, pues se abrazan y se sonreían mutuamente a cada 3 minutos, yo no tenía para nada interés en el amor, y pues me sentía incomoda ahí, sentada al lado de ellos, es como si les estuviera ''Tocando el violín'' en esas cenas románticas que ocurren en las películas.

Así que me levante y camine, paseando por el parque, habían un mimo que le hacía bromas a la gente, yo reía de lejos, me gusta reírme de lo que hacen los mimos, pero si me tocara a mí, me daría vergüenza, así que me aleje por si se acercaba a mí.

Luego en una esquina de la plaza, donde pasaba mucha gente, ya que esta tenia cerca un casino y la artesanía, había un hombre, de edad, de 36 años aprox. Estaba haciendo burbujas gigantes, la gente y los niños lo miraban todos sorprendidos y felices, alguno que otro niño se acercaba a pedirle si podía hacer burbujas y el señor le ayudaba a hacer estas.

Yo no era la excepción, estaba sorprendida y con una cara toda feliz, lo que no me di cuenta es que este hombre no era el único haciendo burbujas, habían 2 personas más haciendo burbujas junto con él, tal vez eran sus hijos o algo así.

Se acercó uno de estos chicos, a mí, tendría mi edad, 15 años aprox. O más, era de tez blanca, ojos azules claros, cabello negro, era como uno de estos chicos sacado de las películas, así que cuando lo mire me quede observándolo por mucho tiempo, que no me di cuenta que me hablo.

¡Hey! ¿Te gustaría hacer burbujas?-Dijo con un tono muy alegre mientras sonreía

¿Eh?...-Lo quede mirando confundida, hasta que entre en razón, me sonroje por ''embobarme'' prácticamente – Ah, disculpa, estaba distraída, Claro que me gustaría – Le dije sonriendo

El rio, tal vez le parezco tierna o hasta idiota por eso, muy buena impresión, Hiyori, muy buena.

¡Muy Bien! Ven –Dijo el con su tono alegre, creo que se destacara por eso, me tomo de la muñeca tirándome donde se encontraba la especie de balde y la cosa para poder hacer las burbujas.-Mira a mi compañero, Yukine, el rubio de mi derecha, con solo observar aprenderás.- Dijo sonriendo

Yo hice caso y vi al rubio, pues se veía fácil, así que apenas termine de observar, tome la cosa para hacer las burbujas, la metí al balde e intente hacer una burbuja pero no me resulto.

Jaja, así no, mira yo te enseño-Dijo el pelinegro mientras me tomaba de las dos muñecas, con sus manos, era como una especie de abrazo, así que me sonroje, me ayudo hacer la burbuja y estaba vez resulto.-Vez, no es difícil –Dijo sonriéndome.

Gracias…-Dije como apenada

No es nada-Dijo mientras reía un poco.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Me pregunto con curiosidad

Hiyori Iki.-Dije casi al instante.- ¿Y el tuyo?

Yato.-Me dijo mientras escribía su nombre como en el aire, reímos los dos por eso.

Oie, Yato, deja de holgazanear y coquetear con la chica y ven ayudarme.-Dijo de la nada, el chico rubio, que por lo que escuche de Yato, se llamaba Yukine, yo me sonroje y el también, miramos para diferentes direcciones.-

Ah, P-Pues yo, i-iré ayudarle.-Dijo Yato tartamudeando.-Pero antes, intercambiemos números telefónicos.-Dijo sonriendo, sí que sonríe este chico, es muy positivo, me agrada.

Ah, p-pues claro.- Dije tartamudeando, pues intercambiara números con un desconocido, pero no se veía mala gente, así que confié.

Y Así fue, intercambiamos números, y nos enviamos mensajes para verificar si estaba bien, luego de eso, aparecieron mis padres, nos teníamos que ir, yo me despedí de Yato y le dije que nos encontráramos de nuevo mañana, y él dijo que está bien, estaba siempre en este lado de la plaza, él se fue ayudar a Yukine, estaba caminando hacia mis padres y los alcance, nos fuimos caminando hacia el vehículo para irnos a nuestra casa de veraneo.

De la nada escucho gritar ''Hiyori'' mire hacia Yato, y vi mi nombre escrito en burbujas, yo sonríe a más no poder y hacerle una señal de despedida al pelinegro y gritarle ''¡Nos vemos Mañana!''

Así es como mi verano ya no fue más un ''Aburrido, simplemente aburrido.''

Esperaría con ansias el verano, con tan solo verlo a él, tal vez ahora ya me interesa el amor, después de todo, este te atrapa cuando menos te los esperes.


End file.
